1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device producing method for irradiating a liquid crystal display substrate, in which the liquid crystal is sealed, with ultraviolet light to orient liquid crystal molecules toward a predetermined direction while an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal display substrate, and in particular, to liquid crystal display device producing method and apparatus in which production efficiency of the liquid crystal display device is improved while liquid crystal molecular orientation is stabilized in a manner such that the liquid crystal is prevented from absorbing the ultraviolet light to be heated to high temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in this kind of liquid crystal display device producing method, a liquid crystal material in which monomers are mixed in the liquid crystal is sealed between a pair of substrates, the liquid crystal material is irradiated with the ultraviolet light while a voltage is applied between the substrates to tilt the liquid crystal molecules, the monomers are polymerized to define an orientation direction of the liquid crystal molecules (for example, see Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2003-228050).
One of the features of the liquid crystal display device producing method is that generation of a defect can be suppressed because the liquid crystal molecules can be oriented in a noncontact manner compared with a method for performing a rubbing treatment to the oriented film to orient the liquid crystal molecules toward a predetermined direction.